


We Need to Talk

by Hatsage7



Series: "But it's not that complicated." [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, PG-13 max, Prologue, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, also they're college aged! cannot emphasize that enough!, basically nothing happens here it's just set up, finally gonna rock out this series on god, mild nudity, we're not in a polycule yet but Rin and Shirou are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsage7/pseuds/Hatsage7
Summary: Saber talks to Shirou about boundaries
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Tohsaka Rin
Series: "But it's not that complicated." [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726174
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	We Need to Talk

"Shirou," Saber said, "we need to talk."

Shirou blinked, not expecting to be confronted so soon after coming home. "Sure. Can we talk inside?"

Saber stepped aside and gestured wordlessly for him to enter. As he took off his shoes and set down his satchel, he racked his brain for any possible reason that Saber might have to be so dour towards him.

"Is this about spending more time with Illya? I know that we've talked before about how dangerous Hercules is, but --"

Saber held out her hand to stop him. "Please, Shirou. It's not about that. I'll explain at the table, once I've fetched us some tea."

Saber took a sip for her cup, and then was quiet for a painfully long moment. "You've been kind enough to let me… cohabitate with you and Rin these past years. In that time, we've gotten so much closer -- I'm proud to call you my friend, Shirou. A very, very dear friend, and I'd hate to do anything to jeopardize that… relationship."

"However, I can't help but feel that… that you would like that relationship to change, somewhat. To become much more intimate. And I think that you and I both know why that cannot be."

Shirou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He had been flirting with Saber for a while now -- the occasional double entendre, getting a little too close to her in their training -- he thought she had been flirting back, but apparently she hadn't been. Of course, the King of Knights was still too troubled by her past to pursue any new romantic interests. "Ah, I'm really sorry, Artoria. I never meant to put you in such an uncomfortable position."

She smiled. "Not at all. You were perfectly polite to me. I was the one who let things get out of hand -- had I not repaid your courting with my own, things would never have gotten this far."

"Well, you can hardly be blamed for having feelings of your own. You're only human, after all."

"Indeed. But Shirou, we cannot continue… flirting with each other in such a manner."

"No, no, of course not. I promise not to do it again. You'll need to tell Rin as well, of course."

"No!" She shouted, suddenly shattering the comfortable quiet groove their conversation had fallen into. "Shirou -- I wanted to have this conversation  _ without _ Rin so that you might preserve your honor! The last thing I would ever do is jeopardize your relationship with her."

Shirou frowned. "I'm confused, I thought you didn't want me to flirt with you anymore?"

"Yes, our courtship would be far too improper."

"O-kaaay, and what about Rin? You don't want  _ her _ to keep flirting with you, do you?"

It was Saber's turn to be confused. "Eh?" was all she managed to say.

"Rin," Shirou explained. "She's also been "courting" you. She's been a little abrasive and direct, but, well… that's Tohsaka. She's like that because she cares."

Saber just blinked at him, utterly baffled. "I… I don't understand."

Shirou sat up. "Hmm. If it's okay, can I ask what exactly your problem was with my flirting with you? It's not a problem with _ me _ , is it?"

"Well, no, o-of course not -- but you and Rin are  _ dating _ , Shirou. Surely you can see why I don't want you to cheat on her with me!"

He slammed his hand on the table. "Ohhhhh, that's what it was! That's not a problem at all, then."

Saber sputtered. "H-how is it not a problem!? Do you mean to say that Rin would be  _ accepting _ of such infidelity?”

Shirou opened his mouth, then stopped. The problem was obvious. The solution was equally so.

He stood up, kindly but firmly took Saber by the hand, and led her up the stairs to Rin's bedroom. She continued to protest all the way there, though she still allowed him to pull her behind him. He knocked on Rin’s door and waited politely.

“Come ii-iiin~.”

He opened the door. “Hey Rin, I just wanted to talk with you about some… thing.”

Shirou’s train of thought had been completely derailed by Rin, lounging on her bed, dangling a jeweled necklace off of her foot, wearing her usual plush sweater and sheer stockings… but not a skirt. Shirou (and Saber, who made a very unusual noise) were treated to a lovely view of Rin’s bare thighs and lacy --

He shook his head. This wasn’t  _ quite _ what he had wanted to talk about. He cleared his throat and asked, “Rin, honey, do you think you could get dressed?  _ Saber _ and I needed to talk to you about something.”

Rin hummed thoughtfully, scissoring her legs back and forth and swaying the necklace on her foot enticingly. “I think I’m comfortable with what I’m wearing now.” She looked over her shoulder with a horribly smug look on her face. “Why? Is it a problem for you~?”

Shirou had to bite his lip to keep from saying anything. Tohsaka was just -- that woman never knew when to stop, did she?

Saber spoke as if she desperately wanted to be anywhere else, voice high-pitched and quiet. “It seems like you’re busy, I can just go back down and wait, it’s really no problem.”

“Rin. Artoria thinks that since you and I are dating, and that would make it inappropriate for me to flirt with her. Or you, but she’s not really sure that you  _ have _ been hitting on her.”

Rin blinked. She slowly sat up (still presenting towards the door, of course), looking incredulously between the two of them. “Is that… true? Saber, did you think that Shirou was trying to  _ cheat on me? _ ”

“Y-yes! How is that not the most obvious conclusion!?” The other woman was blushing fiercely, embarrassed and protesting her ignorance. “S-surely neither of you would be -- seeking to court me while already in a committed --”

Rin interrupted Saber by bursting into laughter, clutching her sides and coming totally unravelled. “Ahahaha! You really thought -- hah! As if  _ Shirou _ would ever -- good lord, Saber! I’m sitting here in front of you half-naked! Did you honestly think we weren’t dating already?”

“I-it wasn’t -- I don’t --”

Shirou decided now would be a good time to step in, before Rin’s teasing got any worse or Saber’s face turned an even deeper shade of red. He took her hands in his and spoke very gently. “Artoria, we’ve talked at length about this. We both really, really like you, obviously, and we’re comfortable with dating you at the same time as each other. I’m sorry that we got you so worked up over this, but I hope that now you understand that there’s no conflict here. We’d love to be with you if you’d let us.”

Saber looked at him in abject confusion. He could practically see the wheels spinning in her head.

“You know,” Rin piped up, “we really do like you, Saber. We can go as fast or as slow as you’d like. I know we’ve been living together for a long time already, but if you’re not quite ready for that next step... I can give you as much time as you need. I’m sure Shirou will too.”

The King of Knights looked over at Rin, running her eyes over her body, then looked back at Shirou. Her grip tightened. “I… I  _ really _ don’t know what to say. I thought… I don’t know. Can I have some time to think…?”

He smiled at her. “Of course. Nothing has to change, no matter what you end up deciding. Have a good rest of your day, okay? We can talk more when dinner’s ready.”

“...okay. Thank you. I’ll… be in the dojo if you need me.” She slipped away from him, not quite running, but walking very quickly out of the room and down the stairs.

Shirou sighed and dragged a hand down his face. “I hate these sorts of things.” He turned back to Rin. “It would have killed you to put on some pants?”

“And cover up these babies?” She slapped her thigh, causing the flesh to ripple appealingly. “Not on your life!”

He walked closer to the bed. “I’m serious. Apparently the woman we’ve been living with since we were teenagers is uncomfortable with the idea of being polyamorous. That’s not worth talking about?”

“Gah, this is the worst part about you, you know that?” She pulled him beside her onto the mattress, cupping his cheek tenderly. “You’re too damn  _ sweet _ sometimes. I thought we were already, y’know,  _ practically _ dating her --”

“You need to ask the person first, Tohsaka, and she wasn’t ready yet.”

“-- but still, she’s  _ Saber _ . She’s the best! We’re gonna have to step up our game, but it’s not like she’s gonna  _ stop _ living here. You can answer her questions and put her mind at ease while I seduce the shit out of her, problem solved.”

“Rin.”

She sighed. “I’m  _ joking _ , Shirou. Y’know, mostly. She’s a big girl, she knows how to communicate. We’ll take it at exactly her speed, not any slower or faster.” Shirou hummed, still unconvinced. “For the love of -- she’s from the first century BCE, you idiot! Once she under- _ stands  _ what a polycule is, she’ll be more comfortable. Okay?”

“...okay. Thanks, Rin. For the record, Saber’s only second best, you’re still number one.”

Rin laughed, slapping him lightly on the cheek and withdrawing her hand. “You’re damn right! Are we done with serious time now? I didn’t put on the nice lingerie for nothing.”

“Okay, right. I  _ would _ have jumped your bones earlier, but -- “

“You had other stuff on your mind, I get it. Shut up and kiss me already, you idiot.” 


End file.
